Revelations
by IamBenson
Summary: When Elliot is shot in the line of duty, and reveals something big to Olivia. Will he survive? E/O


Elliot and Olivia ran down the alley chasing their latest suspect. Jon Riley raped and murdered six girls recently and they finally caught up on his trail trying hard to catch him.

Elliot ran further ahead and she nearly lost him a couple times as he rounded corners, to keep up with the perp. She lost him again, and looked around, "Elliot!" she screamed loudly.

Suddenly two shots rang out and she followed ethem, her gun at the ready. She rounded a corner, and saw the perp holding his gun over Elliot's body. "Drop it, Jon!"

"Don't come any closer, bitch, or I will kill your partner here." He said, gun trembling. He moved the gun toward Elliot's head and Olivia shot him. It hit him in the chest. She grabbed her walkie quickly and ran to Elliot's side, "This is Detective Benson, Badge 661AB, I need a bus at 26th and 78th, Officer down, hurry."

She threw her Walkie down and ripped her overshirt off and placed it over his stomach wound, putting pressure on it, He gasped in pain.

"El, stay with me, Elliot, stay with me baby."

He tugged at her shirt, and pulled her to his face, he whispered lightly, "I…lo…love..you."

She looked at him and started to cry lightly. "El, don't you dare leave me." His eyes started to shutter closed, as the ambulance came closer. "Elliot! Don't leave me. NO, DON'T LEAVE ME DAMNIT. I love you, Elliot. Please don't leave me." The paramedics came up, and she backed off, holding her blood stained blouse next to her.

She backed off and felt something underneath her heel, looking down she saw Elliot's shield. 

She picked it up and started to follow her partner, to the waiting ambulance. "I'm going with you." She jumped into the back of the bus, and grabbed Elliot's hand as they made their way to the closest hospital.

She paced the waiting room holding her blouse in her hand, drenched with her blood, and clutching his badge in her other hand. Tears staining her face. He said he loved her, Loved her. That was the one thing she wanted to here him say a long time, and the time he does, he is in a life and death situation. She doesn't know how well he is doing or if he will be alright.

Cragen walks in and notices Olivia. "Liv?" she turns to him and breaks down again. Falling to the floor, still clutching his badge and the blood stained blouse. She starts to sob heavily. "Liv? What happened?"

"He ran ahead of me…" She choked out between sobs, "I called for him and…I heard two shots…I ran toward them…Elliot laid on the ground…Jon had his gun…trained on him…he went for Elliot's head…and I shot him…I called for a bus…and Elliot whispered…something…in my ear…before he passed out."

"Liv," Cragen put a hand on her shoulder, as she cried harder. "Liv, he'll be okay, he's a fighter, It's Elliot, we're talking about."

"I wasn't there for him, I wasn't there for my partner and because of me, he may die. I can't do this without him." Fin and Munch came out of the elevator, and Olivia got up, throwing herself into the solice of big brother Fin's arms, he hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, baby girl, Elliot will be fine."

"Olivia Benson?" She turned from Fin's embrace and looked to the doctor who came into the room.

She struggled hard to wipe her face, "Yes?"

"He's not doing so well, He just went up to surgery, hopefully we can stop the bleeding, but the bullet did a lot to his insides. We will let you know how he is doing." She stepped back, and fell into Fin's embrace, she dropped to the floor, and cried Elliot's name in between gasping sobs.

"No, El, No, you promised you wouldn't leave me, Elliot." She passed out, from shock.

"We need a doctor, over here now." Cragen yelled loudly.

"What happened?" the doctor ran to her side.

"She passed out, after crying and gasping."

"She's in shock, help me get her on the gurney." Cragen watched the gurney rolled away. He looked down and saw the her blood stained blouse and his badge on the floor, he picked them up and followed the gurney, if she woke up, she would want them back.

Eight hours went by, and Cragen sat with her. She had to be sedated, she was having problems sleeping for longer than thirty minutes, so they sedated her, to help her sleep.

Elliot made it through surgery, but he was listed in Extreme condition. His liver was badly damaged, so they fixed, what they could and they removed his spleen .

"Elliot…El…Elliot" Cragen heard her mumble.

"Olivia," he shook her shoulder lightly, "Olivia, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Cragen above her.

"Elliot?" she asked shaking. "And don't jack me off."

"Eight hours ago, Elliot went into surgery and they repaired his liver, and removed his spleen, he is as of now, in extreme condition, and in a coma in the ICU."

"I want to see him." She said trying to get up, Cragen placed a hand on her shoulder,

"They are not letting anyone up there right now, but I did save these," he said revealing the blouse and the badge, "I thought you would want them back."

She took them from him and held on to them for dear life. "As soon as Elliot is ready, I want to be the first one in there, please."

"Of course, Liv, of course." She turned her back to him as she laid on her side. She heard a door open , and shut and a small conversation between Fin and Cragen. They were passing duties.

Fin sat down and opened a paper, before she turned back to him. "Hello baby girl." He said first.

"Hey Fin." He got up and hugged her lightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that I now he's out of surgery, but I'm still going crazy with worry, I want to see him."

"I know sweetie." Fin sat back down. "He'll be okay."

Twelve more hours went by slowly, Olivia got a sparatic two hours of sleep, she held the badge for dear life, like it was her lifeline. Fin left after his eight hours were up and now Munch was sitting in the corner, snoring loudly. She turned the tv on, to drown him out, but it wasn't working.

"Detective Benson?" the doctor came in.

She sat up quickly, "Yeah?"

"Elliot's awake." She gasped, and began pulling tubes out.

"I want to see him now."

"I wouldn't doubt it, he's been asking for you." She looked up at him, and followed him, kicking Munch's chair on the way out. "Elliot's awake."

She walked into his room, still clutching the blouse and badge. So much pain and nervousness flowed through her, as she walked up to his bedside. She laid the blouse on the bed and laid the badge on top of it, before grabbing his hand and holding for the first time since they reached the hospital.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Liv?" his voice raspy and strained

"Oh my God, Elliot, your safe." She began to sob again, "Elliot, I am so sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be…not your fault."

"I couldn't protect you, Elliot." She kissed his hand lightly. "It is my fault." He shook his head again lightly.

"No, Liv, I should not have left my partner, I pushed too hard." Elliot looked to her, "Please don't beat yourself up. I'm fine."

She sobbed again and laid her head at his shoulder, crying openly. He wrapped his arm around her back, "I love you Olivia."

She lifted her head and kissed on the lips, briefly but it was so full of passion. "I love you Elliot."


End file.
